Grace Augustine
Dr. Grace Augustine is a xenobotanist in charge of the Avatar Program. She is a legend for all the scientists, as she wrote a book of Pandora's plants. She helped Jake Sully on the avatar program, until she died due to gunshot wounds by Quaritch. Dr. Augustine was chosen to be the chief of the Avatar Program, and she arrived to Pandora several years before Jake Sully. She didn't want Jake Sully on her team, as he was stubborn, but she had to take him. When he got lost, she thought his avatar body died, but he was taken in by the Omaticaya Clan. The relationship with the Na'vis improved and she is taken also, until the Hometree is destroyed. Trying to get revenge, they escape Hell's Gate, but got shot by Quaritch. Jake brought her human form to Neytiri and Mo'at at the Tree of Souls, hoping they could transfer her consciousness into her avatar form, but she was too weak due to the wound. Before she died on the Tree of Souls, she told Jake that she saw Eywa. Biography Arrival to Pandora Grace arrived several years before the avatar team. She explored the plants of Pandora, a moon of the planet Polyphemus, and literally wrote the book on it. She is a living legend in the scientific community, as she is the only person who was able to catalog all the species. Grace also created a school to teach the Na'vi English and their culture until it was shut down. Arrival of the Avatar Team Several years later, in 2154, the ISV Venture Star lands on Pandora, carrying soldiers, technician and new additions to the Avatar team. They consist of Dr. Max Patel (Technical Support), Norm Spellman (Anthropologist) and Jake Sully (Stand-in for his late twin brother) Grace is sharp with the newcomers, particularly so with Jake, whom she sees as an incompetent military threat. She makes it clear that she is displeased by the inclusion of military personnel on her project and considers Jake's brother - Tom Sully - to have skills far more valuable than those Jake offers. Bringing Jake up-to-speed requires a tremendous amount of effort on her part. Grace also makes her feelings about RDA administrator Parker Selfridge abundantly clear for the benefit of her team. She not only disagrees with Selfridge's principles and agenda, but also his impatience and methods regarding negotiation or pacification of the native Na'vi. Grace and Jake's first avatar encounter takes place in the outdoor recreation area shortly after Jake takes control of his avatar for the first time. First Expedition With Avatar Team Grace takes Norm and Jake out on a routine expedition to gather samples of Pandoran wildlife. She expresses anxieties about Jake's twitchy and overzealous soldier mentality. It is whilst testing Norm's research and sampling abilities that Jake slips away to examine the area further, leading to a freak encounter with a Hammerhead Titanothere followed by a prowling Thanator. In the ensuing battle, the Thanator pursues Jake's avatar whilst Grace and Norm manage to escpe back to their Samson. Jake is separated from the team when he plunges into a waterfall to escape the Thanator. The team - by Grace's insistence - remain for as long as possible attemptin a search and rescue. Although bitterly determined, Grace and the others must concede defeat as night rolls in, forcing them to abandon their search until morning. Grace is conviced Jake won't survive that long. Personality and Traits Grace is considered as a lonely woman, and that she loves more plants than humans. Trivia Quotes "For reasons I cannot fathom, they've chosen you." :- Grace surprised when Jake told her the Omaticaya accepted him. "Just relax and let your mind go blank. It shouldn't be hard for you." :- Grace giving Jake instructions. "So you just figured you come out here with no training of any kind and see how it went?" :- Grace talking to Jake. "Well who do you expect, numbnuts?" :- Grace introducing her avatar to Jake. "Amazing, isn't it?" :- Grace talking to Jake. "I've got to take some samples..." :-Grace at the tree of souls, shortly before her death. "Parker, stop! There are families in there, their children." :- Grace trying to stop Parker's operation. "If you want to share this world with them, you need to understand them." :- Grace talking with Parker and Colonel Quaritch. Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Avatars Category:RDA